Dance With You
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Collab with Day-chan Dragneel/Gray seolah menjauh dari Lucy sejak misi tiga bulan lalu. Hal itu membuat Lucy merasa aneh sekaligus sedih. Dan, Lucy semakin tidak karuan ketika tatapan 'itu' selalu tertuju padanya sejak Lucy mengikuti latihan dansa untuk Fantasia nanti./ "Beberapa bulan ini kau dan Gray terlihat saling menjauh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"/"Aku ... memilih dia."


**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Typos, rush, abal, gaje, dll.**

**Collab with Day-chan Dragneel.**

Pair : GrayLu

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari fanfic ini. **

**If you dont like dont read!**

Happy Reading \(^O^)/

.

.

.

**~Lucy POV~**

Aku mulai duduk santai di bawah pohon—tepatnya di halaman belakang _guild_ Fairy Tail. Sesekali aku mengatur nafasku yang terengah. Sembari menatap langit senja—hampir malam—ini aku mengusap keringat yang bercucuran dengan punggung tangan. Rasa lelah terus saja datang setelah aku berlatih menari selama satu jam terakhir. Ya, menari. Kau tahu? Untuk festival _Fantasia_ nanti yang selalu dirayakan tiap tahunnya.

Tahun ini, aku terpilih menjadi salah satu kandidat dari dua kandidat untuk menari di parade nanti. Awalnya aku tak menyangka bahwa aku bersama Levy dipilih oleh _Master_ sebagai penari untuk parade. Sebenarnya, aku memang menyukai kegiatan menari, namun rasanya sekarang ini terasa berbeda. Ini adalah menari—maksudku dansa berpasangan. _Master _mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari kami berdua akan berdansa berpasangan dengan seseorang yang tentu saja telah di pilih olehnya, dan bagusnya, _Master_ tidak memberitahukan siapa itu. Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengetahui siapa yang telah dipilih _Master_ itu.

Sepuluh hari sebelum _Fantasia_ dirayakan, latihan dansa mulai kami jalani. Kami dituntut untuk mengeluarkan sikap lemah gemulai bagaikan putri dalam setiap gerakannya. Sejujurnya, aku agak sedikit kesulitan saat melakukan semua itu. Namun, aku dan Levy terus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

Sebelum mengikuti latihan dansa tersebut, aku sempat terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa waktu latihannya begitu lama dan juga ketat. Terlebih jika yang melatihnya adalah—

.

.

.

—Erza Scarlet.

Demi Tuhan! Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri. Pikiran buruk langsung terbersit ketika _Master_ menyebutkan dia sebagai pelatih. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara Erza mengajarkan dansa. Kau juga pasti tahu kenapa dia diberi julukan "Penari Iblis". Mengerikan, itulah kata yang terlintas saat aku membayangkan Erza melatihku berdansa. Rasanya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat itu juga.

Mengundurkan diri.

Namun kelihatannya aku gagal mengatakan hal itu. Satu-satunya yang mampu mengurungkan niatku adalah karena ibuku. Layla Heartfillia. Sikap anggun, cantik, dan lembut dalam dansa tersebut mengingatkanku pada ibu. Apa dulu ibu pernah berdansa bersama ayah? Entahlah. Yang jelas, semangatku tiba-tiba bertambah ketika mengingat ibu.

Akan tetapi, meski semangatku bertambah, aku agak sedikit canggung ketika mengikuti latihan ini selama seminggu terakhir. Bukan karena aku gugup, bukan karena aku tidak suka dilatih oleh Erza, hanya saja ... kedua mata pemuda_ itu_ selalu menatapku tajam dari kejauhan. Setiap aku mengikuti latihan ini, _dia_ selalu ada dan memperhatikanku. Hey, aku bukan terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi sungguh, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa _dia_ bersikap seperti itu padaku.

Sejak menyelesaikan misi tiga bulan lalu, sikap_nya_ tiba-tiba berubah. _Dia_ menjauhiku dan selalu saja menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu hingga saat ini. _Dia_ benar-benar sudah berubah, lebih dingin, pendiam, cuek, dan awalnya aku sangat terkejut ketika _dia_ menolak tantangan yang diajukan Natsu. Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa _dia_, kan? Ya, _dia_ ...

Gray Fullbuster.

Entah kenapa saat aku memergokinya tengah menatapku, Gray malah memalingkan wajah. Ketika dengan tidak sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam selama beberapa detik, aku merasa tak karuan, ada gejolak aneh di dalam hatiku. Sejak saat itu aku tak berani mendekat ke arahnya.

Sempat aku menghabiskan malam tanpa tidur sedikitpun hanya karena memikirkan hal itu. Aku sudah mengingat setiap kejadian bersamanya, dan aku yakin bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuat sebuah kesalahan yang akan membuatnya seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

**~Normal POV~**

"Lucy ...," seseorang berjalan mendekati gadis berambut pirang yang masih termenung di bawah pohon.

Menyadari bahwa namanya dipanggil. Gadis bernama Lucy itu menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan siapa yang telah memanggilnya tadi. Seketika kedua matanya menemukan sesosok bertubuh tinggi tegap tengah berdiri sembari menolakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang. Rok berwarna biru dengan baju besi itu nampak tak asing bagi Lucy. Dan tak lama, sebuah senyuman tergurat jelas dalam raut wajahnya.

"Erza ...," ucapnya kemudian.

"Kau masih lelah?" Erza mulai duduk di samping Lucy seraya menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin. "Minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Aa, iya, terimakasih," ia mulai mengambil minuman tersebut dari Erza dan segera meneguknya perlahan.

"Tak terasa ya, _Fantasia_ hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi," ia mendongak dan menatap langit senja disertai senyuman. "Aku perhatikan, dansamu semakin bagus. Aku yakin _dia_ akan memilihmu."

"Ng?" Lucy melirik ke samping seraya mengusap bibirnya yang basah akibat minuman tadi. Dahinya langsung berkerut saat mendengar pernyataan Erza. "_Dia_? Maksudmu _Master_?"

"Hn," Erza hanya terkekeh pelan seraya menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja orang yang akan berdansa bersamamu nanti."

Kedua matanya langsung membulat sempurna. Secara tidak sadar ia mencengkram kaleng minumannya. Semburat merah muda mulai terlihat di kedua pipi gadis itu. Lucy dapat merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dan demi apapun, dia mengaku bahwa saat ini dia merasa gugup.

"Ma-maksudmu le-lelaki yang akan berdansa bersamaku?" ucapnya setengah terbata.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu tadi," jawabnya enteng.

"Ber-berdansa de-denganku?" tanya Lucy sekali lagi dengan wajah semakin memerah.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Lucy," Erza kembali terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Lucy. "Kau tidak bisa berdansa dengan perasaan gugup seperti itu."

Dengan cepat gadis itu menunduk malu. Kedua tangannya semakin mencengkram erat kaleng minuman yang diberikan Erza hingga _penyok_(?). Beberapa pemikiran aneh mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya. Tak ayal jika senyuman jahil nampak terukir di bibirnya. _Aku harap aku akan berdansa dengan seorang pangeran_, teriaknya dalam hati.

Di tengah rasa gugupnya, Lucy kembali mendongak. Dirasakannya perlahan hembusan angin yang semakin dingin. Ia menatap ke arah bayangan bulan yang menggantikan sang fajar. Matanya mulai menyipit saat mendapati langit senja mulai berganti malam.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar," gumamnya pelan—sangat pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Erza dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aa, ti-tidak ... aku tidak berkata apa-apa," jawabnya gelagapan.

"Begitu?"

"Hn," ia mengangguk mantap.

"Hmmm ... ya sudah, nampaknya sekarang aku harus pergi," tiba-tiba saja Erza beranjak berdiri seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Lucy balik menatap sang _Titania _heran.

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap Lucy dengan rasa gugup yang seketika menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku akan masuk. Sebaiknya kau juga. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin di sini," jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"Ingat, ini hari terakhir latihan sekaligus hari pemilihan," ucap Erza sembari menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya. "Besok kita akan sangat sibuk mempersiapkan susunan parade untuk _Fantasia_."

"Pe-pemilihan?" tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang setelah mendengar hal itu. "Ma-maksudmu ..."

"Jangan katakan kau lupa dengan hari penting ini," Erza menggeleng pelan sembari berdecak. "Ini hari penentuan untukmu dan Levy. Persiapkan dirimu, pemilihannya akan dilakukan malam ini."

"APA?" Lucy berteriak histeris dengan wajah pucat. "Be-berarti di-dia ..."

"_Dia_ akan datang malam ini," jawabnya enteng. "Semoga kau terpilih, Lucy. _Jaa_~"

Erza mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan _Seirei Madoushi_ dalam keheningan. Sedangkan Lucy hanya menatap punggung sang _Titania_ yang perlahan menjauh. Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat sembari mendengus pelan. Sekelibat bayangan saat dirinya berlatih untuk pertama kalinya bersama Erza mulai terlihat. Sepintas ia bersyukur, ternyata Erza bukanlah "Penari Iblis" seperti apa yang pernah dipikirkannya dulu, ternyata Erza mempunyai sifat lembutnya juga, terutama saat mengajar dansa. Semakin lama, Lucy semakin tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Namun, tak lama ia segera tersadar, Lucy langsung beranjak berdiri lalu berteriak keras.

"Erza!" panggilnya dengan nada tinggi, mampu membuat gadis berambut merah panjang itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" balasnya tak kalah keras disertai tatapan bingung.

"Terimakasih sudah melatihku dansa!" teriaknya seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Aku senang dilatih olehmu!"

Erza hanya tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia juga senang menjadi pelatih dansa untuk Lucy dan Levy. Melihat respon seperti itu, Lucy pun ikut tersenyum. Kedua gadis itu saling menatap sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Erza berbalik.

"Lucy, sebaiknya kau masuk. Seseorang menunggumu," ucapnya mantap seraya kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eh?" Lucy mengkerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. Ia pun mulai menatap ke arah pintu _guild_ yang terbuka lebar dengan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Matanya menyipit, mencoba melihat jelas seseorang itu dari kejauhan. Samar-samar, matanya melihat seorang gadis berambut biru dengan _long dress_ selutut berwarna oranye melambaikan kedua tangannya. Seketika matanya berbinar, Lucy tahu siapa itu.

"Lu-_chan_!" teriak seseorang itu riang. "Ayo cepat masuk!"

"Levy-_chan_!" balasnya kemudian. "Iya, tungggu aku!"

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu mulai berlari menghampiri sahabatnya—Levy Mcgarden. Seulas senyum nampak terpampang jelas ketika ia berlari. Surai pirangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai berkibar dihembuskan angin malam, menambah kesan tersendiri bagi sang gadis. Sementara Lucy tengah berlari, seseorang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu masih saja duduk di atas batu besar walaupun ia tahu malam mulai menjelang. Tatapan tajam kembali ia layangkan pada Lucy—bukan, sebenarnya itu bukan tatapan tajam yang selama ini Lucy kira. Itu benar-benar berbeda. Namun, sayangnya Lucy tidak menyadari kebenarannya.

Sementara itu, ketika Lucy hampir mencapai pintu guild, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Seketika ia terdiam, membiarkan angin malam terus menusuk kulit dengan rasa dingin. Sebelah tangannya mulai merengkuh dadanya dengan erat. Lucy merasa heran, meski udaranya begitu dingin, namun hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Perasaan aneh mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, otaknya menyuruh agar berbalik, sekian detik Lucy masih diam, tak menuruti perintah otaknya. Tak lama, kini hatinya berbicara, Lucy memejamkan mata sejenak seolah tak bisa mengabaikan keinginan hatinya, jadi dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah di mana pemuda itu berada. Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok tersebut malah mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah enggan untuk menatap balik iris mata sang gadis.

"Gray ...," gumamnya pelan.

Kedua matanya mulai terlihat sendu. Bibirnya bergetar dengan tangan yang semakin erat mencengkram dadanya. Ia menatap sayu ke arah seorang Gray Fullbuster yang kini tengah menatap langit malam. Sepintas Lucy menghela nafas panjang begitu pun dengan Gray, kemudian ia kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan berlari menghampiri Levy.

Ketika merasakan sosok sang Heartfillia semakin menjauh, Gray menggeretakan giginya kesal. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke bawah. Ia mengambil sebuah batu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sial," geram pemuda itu pelan.

Tangannya nampak tekepal kuat. Gray terlihat sangat kesal. Bukan karena ia membenci Lucy, bukan karena ia tidak ingin melihat Lucy, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aneh selama tiga bulan terakhir. Kini ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya pelan, pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, sejurus kemudian kepalan tangannya semakin kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya, membuat batu yang berada dalam genggamannya hancur menjadi kerikil.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menjauh darimu, Lucy. Aku berjanji akan menebus semua ini. Aku janji."

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mendengus seraya tersenyum miris saat merasakan Gray mengatakan sesuatu. Meski jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat, namun entah kenapa Lucy dapat merasakan sesuatu jika Gray menggumamkan sebuah kata padanya—untuknya.

"Lu-_chan_, kau ingat, ini hari penentuan!" ucap Levy penuh semangat setelah Lucy sampai di hadapannya.

"Hn, aku tahu! Semangat ya, Levy-_chan_, kita harus berusaha."

"Tentu saja," jawabnya mantap. "Nah, sekarang ayo masuk, kita harus bersiap."

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo ki—"

"_**Lucy ..."**_

**DEG!**

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, hembusan angin pelan seolah menyampaikan sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya dengan jelas, membuat Lucy merasa aneh dengan irama jantung yang berdetak cepat. Hatinya berdesir seketika. Tangannya bergetar tak karuan. Ia kembali terdiam tak bergeming. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suara yang sangat _familiar_ itu.

"Lu-_chan_? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Levy kebingungan.

"A-aku ..."

"Cepatlah sedikit," Levy mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya bertolak pinggang.

"_**Gomen ne ..."**_

Suara itu kembali datang. Terdengar sedih—sangat sedih. Entah kenapa, air mata Lucy mulai berkumpul saat menyadari bahwa suara itu tak asing baginya. Lucy masih saja terdiam seolah tak memperdulikan Levy yang terus menatapnya heran. Sepintas mulutnya terbuka namun kembali menutup. Keringat dingin meluncur cepat di pelipis sang gadis. Entah dorongan dari mana, secepat kilat Lucy kembali berbalik.

"Gray ..."

Seketika matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Segera mungkin ia mencengkram erat dadanya untuk meredam perasaan aneh sekaligus terkejut yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Ternyata dia tak ada di sana.

Gray sudah menghilang. Hanya kegelapan malam yang memenuhi pandangan gadis berambut pirang itu. Ia merasa kecewa, meskipun Lucy tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa seperti itu. Refleks kepalanya lekas tertunduk, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam guild, meninggalkankan Levy. Sedangkan Levy hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya. Gadis berambut biru itu menggelengkan kepala ketika menyadari bahwa Lucy berjalan masuk tanpa memperdulikannya.

**=0=0=0=**

Suara riuh pikuk selalu saja terdengar dari dalam guild. Keramaian atau bahkan kekacauan nampak terlihat jelas menghiasi setiap penjuru ruangan utama yang cukup luas tersebut. Semuanya terlihat sama, tak ada yang berubah, selalu saja seperti ini. Satu-satunya yang berbeda di ruangan itu adalah dengan adanya sebuah panggung yang cukup tinggi tak jauh dari meja bar. Panggung kayu yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa untuk melakukan gladiresik pada hari terakhir.

Seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dengan balutan _long dress_ berwarna merah marun mulai naik ke atas panggung tadi. Seiring dengan itu, perkelahian diantara mereka seketika berhenti. Lemparan gelas dan juga kursi pun ikut berhenti. Semua orang terdiam bersamaan ketika melihat Mirajane telah _stand by_ di atas panggung.

"Selamat malam semuanya," sapa Mira dengan ramah. "Ya, mungkin kalian sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir kalian berlatih. Mungkin kalian juga tahu perayaan festival akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Oleh karena itu, malam ini kita akan melakukan pemilihan peran dari kandidat-kandidat yang telah ditentukan untuk mengisi parade."

Tepuk tangan dan berbagai sorakan terdengar jelas saat Mira mengatakan hal tersebut. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik, mediskusikan tentang siapa yang akan terpilih nanti. Sementara itu, sepintas Mira merogoh saku pakaiannya. Dikeluarkannya secarik kertas yang nampak telah dilipat beberapa kali. Seketika keheningan menyelimuti. Semua pandangan terfokus pada secarik kertas yang kini berusaha dibuka oleh Mira. Raut wajah ketegangan nampak menghiasi masing-masing dari mereka. Namun, tidak dengan Lucy yang kini berada di sudut ruangan bersama Levy. Ekspresi wajah gadis tersebut terlihat sendu. Lagi-lagi Lucy merasakan sebuah tatapan tak mengenakan dari Gray yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Tak bisakah kau menghentikan semua itu?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Menghentikan? Apa maksudmu?" refleks Levy mengernyit heran saat Lucy berkata seperti itu.

"Eh? Tidak. Mungkin kau salah dengar," jawabnya setengah gugup. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Hn," Levy hanya mengendikan bahu seraya kembali menatap ke arah panggung.

Kedua mata Lucy kembali mendelik ke arah Gray yang masih berdiri tegap sambil memandang ke arahnya. Kali ini Lucy benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia mulai bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah bejalan mendekatinya.

"Yo, Luce!" seseorang menepuk pundak Lucy perlahan, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan lekas menoleh ke belakang.

"Natsu!" teriaknya setengah terkejut. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"Maaf, hari ini aku sedang bersemangat!" jawabnya spontan. "Bukan begitu, Happy?"

"Aye sir!" ucap seekor _exceed_ yang terbang di sebelah Natsu.

"Yosh! Aku tidak sabar untuk merayakan Fantasia! _Moette kiita_!" tiba-tiba saja semburan api keluar begitu saja ketika Natsu tengah berteriak dengan nada yang memekakkan telinga. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang di dalam guild menggelengkan kepala akibat ulah Natsu.

"Kebiasaan," Lucy _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat sang _Dragon Slayer_ itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya tak karuan dan mulai berjalan ke arah panggung.

"_Anoooo sa_, Lucy ...," Happy mulai angkat bicara beberapa detik kemudian.

"Eh? _Nani_?"

"Beberapa bulan ini kau dan Gray terlihat saling menjauh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Hati Lucy mencelos. Mendengar nama Gray seolah membuat hatinya hangat, tetapi juga mejadi tak karuan. Kepalanya tertunduk seketika. Happy yang sedari tadi menatap Lucy hanya mengernyit heran saat menangkap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan gadis tersebut.

"Lucy, kau kenapa?" Happy mencoba mengelus pundak Lucy dengan pelan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Sepertinya memang seperti itu," Lucy mendesah. "Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa dia berubah seperti itu."

Lucy tiba-tiba terdiam. Happy yang tidak tega pada gadis itu juga ikut terdiam. Sepertinya masalah ini akan semakin rumit bagi Lucy. Dan, ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus melakukan misi bersama timnya yang _notabene_ terdapat Gray di sana.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kusebutkan kandidat-kandidat yang telah terpilih untuk tampil di parade nanti," ucap Mira di depan sana. "Yang akan berperan sebagai Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan adalah ... Wendy dan Romeo!"

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan mewarnai suasana di dalam Aula. Kedua orang yang disebutkan namanya tadi hanya tersenyum bangga sekaligus senang. Kemudian, mereka lekas berjalan ke arah panggung setelah mendapat instruksi dari Mira.

"Selamat ya! Ini adalah hasil dari latihan keras kalian," ucap Mira disertai senyuman.

"Terimakasih, Mira-_san_," jawab Wendy dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, Mira-_nee_!" Romeo tersenyum penuh sembari menggaruk kepala tak gatal.

"Ok, mari kita lanjutkan. Setelah mereka berdua, sekarang, yang akan berperan sebagai Putri Kerajaan adalah ... Juvia!"

"Ju-Juvia?" tanya gadis berambut biru itu keheranan.

_Jika seperti itu, berarti Juvia tidak akan bisa tampil lagi bersama Gray-sama di parade nanti seperti tahun lalu. Huaaa ... Gray-samaaaaa, Juvia sedih_, gadis itu membatin dengan air muka masam seraya mulai berjalan ke atas panggung.

Suasana yang begitu ramai terus saja terasa saat Mira membacakan peran yang akan dilakukan para kandidat yang sudah terpilih. Sementara Mira sibuk dengan tugasnya, di sisi lain Lucy masih saja terdiam. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Bahkan ketika Levy meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet, Lucy sama sekali tidak memberikan respon yang berarti.

"Gray ..." lagi-lagi Lucy mengatakan sesuatu tanpa sadar.

Dahinya berkerut. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Keseriusan nampak tergurat jelas dalam raut wajah Lucy. Ketika pikirannya kembali melayang, seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Lucy—lagi. Walaupun pelan, hal tersebut berhasil membuat Lucy tersentak kaget dan segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Beberapa detik setelah ia memulihkan kembali kesadarannya, Lucy lekas menoleh ke belakang.

"Erza?" ucap Lucy dan Happy setengah terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berbicara sendiri, Lucy?" Erza balik bertanya.

"Erza, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau bilang ingin liburan?" tanya Happy kemudian.

"Ng?" dahinya berkerut. Suara tadi seolah _familiar_ di telinga Erza, sesegera mungkin ia menggulirkan bola matanya hingga menangkap sosok _exceed_ yang melayang tak jauh dari Lucy. "Oh, ada Happy ternyata."

"Huaaa ... Natsu ... kenapa—" Happy berbalik dan mulai murung sembari terbang menjauh mencari Natsu. "—kenapa aku selalu tidak di anggap?"

"Ah, maafkan aku, Happy."

Di sisi lain, pertanyaan Erza barusan membuat kedua mata Lucy terbelalak. Dengan cepat Lucy membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak. Degup jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis sang gadis. Rasa gugup sekaligus takut tiba-tiba muncul ketika Lucy menatap kedua mata Erza dengan lekat. _Mati! Aku harap Erza tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi dengan jelas_, rutuknya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Erza hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat Lucy bertingkah aneh. Gadis dengan julukan "Penari Iblis" itu mulai menatap curiga ke arah Lucy. Disaat yang bersamaan, Lucy dapat merasakan hawa buruk di sekitarnya.

"Kau ... kenapa?" tanya Erza.

"Eh? Ti-tidak! A-aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Lucy menggerakan tangannya selagi ia memberikan alasan.

"Begitu?" Erza mendengus pelan dengan tatapan yang kembali normal.

"I-iya," jawab Lucy seraya bernafas lega ketika menyadari bahwa tatapan mencurigakan dari Erza menghilang.

"Tapi, rasanya tadi aku mendengarmu menyebut nama Gray?"

Lucy tertegun. Nafasnya terhenti beberapa saat. Rasa terkejut kembali menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya yang kini sedikit bergetar. Dugaannya salah. Ternyata Erza benar-benar mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Lucy katakan. Tentu saja hal tersebut sukses membuat Lucy kebingungan, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ah, sepertinya aku memang tak salah dengar," ucapnya kemudian. "Memangnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Gray?"

"Uh ... hah? Ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa kok," jawab Lucy asal-asalan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong, Lucy," tukasnya dengan tajam.

"Eh? Hahahaha ...," Lucy malah tertawa hambar dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat. "Begitu ya? Tapi aku memang sedang tidak berbo—"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Gray?"

Kedua mata Erza berkilat menunjukkan kesungguhan. Dari caranya bertanya pun sudah dapat diketahui bahwa Erza menginginkan jawaban yang sebenarnya dari Lucy. Gadis itu ternyata sudah tahu betul bagaimana sifat Lucy, bahkan ia tahu ketika Lucy membohonginya seperti tadi.

Di sisi lain, Lucy yang melihat kesungguhan Erza hanya terdiam dengan mulut setengah menganga. Ia kemudian tertunduk. Ekspresinya seketika berubah menjadi sendu. Kedua matanya terlihat sayu. Lucy sudah memprediksikan, pasti Erza akan bertanya seperti itu, dan sebenarnya Lucy tidak yakin untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Erza meskipun ia adalah sahabat Lucy. Sebelumnya, Lucy tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah itu. Bahkan tadinya Lucy ingin membuang jauh masalah itu, namun sepertinya keadaan seakan memaksa Lucy untuk menceritakannya pada Erza.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa dibohongi ya, Erza," Lucy sedikit menoleh untuk menatap sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah sangat mengenalmu, aku pikir itu wajar. Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Erza tanpa basa-basi.

"Yah ... seperti yang kau lihat, ini hanya masalah kecil. Awalnya aku tidak berniat mengingat masalah ini lagi, tapi sepertinya saat ini aku harus melakukan itu," kepelanya mendongak, kemudian Lucy mendelik ke arah Gray yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku untuk hal itu, tenang saja," Erza menepuk pundak Lucy seraya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Nah, sekarang ayo ceritakan padaku."

"Ini terjadi sejak aku mengikuti latihan dansa denganmu. Saat itu, aku sempat memergoki Gray sedang menatap tajam ke arahku. Awalnya aku tidak memperdulikannya, tapi ... semakin lama hal itu semakin menggangguku. Dia terus saja menatapku seperti itu bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan hal itu, dan aku semakin tidak mengerti saat aku merasakan perasaan aneh ketika mataku bertemu pandang dengannya," Lucy mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian menatap ke arah Erza. "Dan, kau tahukan, sikapnya sudah berubah semenjak tiga bulan lalu. Menurutmu, kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Jadi begitu ... Gray ya? Hmmm ...," Erza terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Aku takut jika dia membenciku," ucap Lucy seraya mendengus pasrah. "Dari tatapannya saja sudah seperti itu."

"Kau salah," timpal Erza dengan cepat. "Jika dia bersikap seperti itu, aku kira dia menyukaimu."

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku juga sempat berpikir seperti—eh? Tu-tunggu dulu ...," Lucy mulai menatap horor ke arah Erza yang kini tengah tertawa pelan. "A-apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang, mungkin dia menyukaimu," Erza terus menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Lucy.

"Apa? Di-dia? Ma-maksudmu dia? Gray Fullbuster? Menyukaiku?" tanya Lucy gelagapan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau bilang, dia selalu memperhatikanmu, ya menurutku dia melakukan itu karena dia menyukaimu," jawabnya enteng.

"Dengan mudahnya kau bilang seperti itu? Mana ada seorang pemuda yang menatap tajam dan sedikit sinis pada orang yang disukainya!" Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga menyukai Gray, ya?"

Dentuman kecil terasa begitu saja dalam hati Lucy. Seketika ia terdiam, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Erza katakan. Tak lama, kedua pipinya mulai terasa panas. Perlahan semburat berwarna merah mulai terlihat pada kedua pipi Lucy. Erza hanya tersenyum jahil saat mendapati wajah sahabatnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Apa kubilang?" ucap Erza kemudian, membuat Lucy sedikit tersentak kaget.

"A-apa?" tanya Lucy sedikit ketus walau agak terbata.

"Kau menyukai Gray."

"Aku tidak menyukai dia," elak Lucy dengan wajah semakin merah.

"Kau ini, selalu saja mengelak," Erza menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berdecak. "Kau bilang, kau merasa aneh saat menatap Gray, nah sekarang wajahmu merona hanya karena aku mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya. Semua itu sudah jelas, Lucy."

"Itu tidak benar," elaknya lagi.

"Apa susahnya mengakui perasaanmu sendiri, huh?" Erza mencolek dagu Lucy, sedikit menggodanya.

"Perasaan apa?" tanya Lucy pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kau menyukai Gray."

"Tidak!"

"Kau menyukainya, Lucy."

"Tidak!"

"Kau menyukainya!"

"Aku bilang tidaaaaak!"

Selagi Erza dan Lucy terus berdebat, di sisi lain sebuah senyuman tergurat dengan samar di bibir pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Ia dapat mendengar percakapan antara Erza dan Lucy walaupun sorak sorai masih terus mewarnai di sekelilingnya. Bahkan tatapan matanya sempat melembut saat melihat Lucy yang bersikukuh menyatakan 'tidak' atas pernyataan Erza.

Sementara itu, di atas panggung, Mira yang sudah menyebutkan 15 kandidat yang terpilih dari kategoriya masing-masing hanya terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya menatap kategori terakhir yang berada paling bawah dalam secarik kertas yang ia genggam. Dahinya berkerut saat membaca kata '_special_' di samping nama kedua kandidat dalam kategori dansa berpasangan. Sepintas Mira melirik ke belakang—tepatnya ke arah sang _Master_ yang tengah berdiri tegak seraya melipat kedua tangannya. _Master _mengangguk pelan seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu, dan nampaknya Mira langsung mengerti apa yang coba Master jelaskan lewat isyaratnya.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, dan yang paling spesial!" ucap Mira dengan riangnya, membuat seisi guild dilanda penasaran. "Untuk para kandidat dalam kategori Dansa berpasangan, harap segera naik ke atas panggung!"

Seluruh orang yang tadinya ramai kini seketika terdiam. Hening. Semuanya merasa tidak mengerti saat Mira berkata seperti itu. Sayup-sayup bisikkan di antara mereka kembali terdengar. Beberapa orang ada yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru untuk mencari kandidat dalam kategori yang sudah Mira sebutkan tadi.

Ketika suasana berubah secara total, perdebatan antara Erza dan Lucy pun juga ikut terhenti. Keduanya nampak bingung karena mereka tidak mendengarkan perkataan Mira akibat sibuk berdebat. Tak lama, Lucy yang masih kebingungan dikejutkan dengan datangnya Levy secara tiba-tiba dan lekas menarik lengan Lucy untuk mengikutinya ke atas panggung.

"He-hey! Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini?" tanya Lucy di sela langkah kakinya yang terpaksa di percepat.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, Lu-_chan_? Kita disuruh naik ke atas panggung," jawab Levy dengan nafas memburu.

"Hah?"

Lucy dan Levy terus berjalan—hampir berlari—ke arah panggung. Mereka berdua tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan segelintir orang saat keduanya lewat. Keduanya terus saja berjalan, meskipun mereka merasa bingung karena dipanggil mendadak untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Levy dan Lucy tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai panggung yang cukup besar itu. Keduanya lekas menaiki anak 5 anak tangga yang berada di samping panggung. Setelah itu, secepat kilat mereka menghampiri Mira yang sudah menunggu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Levy seraya terengah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Lucy spontan. "Kenapa Mira-san menyuruh kami naik ke panggung?"

"Ini spesial," ucap Mira penuh misteri.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Levy yang hanya mendapat respon senyuman dari Mira.

Mira segara berbalik, kembali menghadap para penonton di bawah panggung. Sepintas matanya menatap ke arah seorang pemuda yang kini berjalan perlahan ke arah panggung. Dan, senyuman tipis terukir dalam raut wajah Mira. Setelah itu, ia mulai menggenggam erat _microphone _di tangannya, dengan sigap gadis itu kembali berbicara penuh semangat.

"Baiklah! Karena kedua kandidat sudah berada di sini, mari kita panggilkan Gray Fullbuster untuk naik ke atas panggung!"

Lucy terkejut bukan main saat nama itu dipanggil untuk naik ke atas panggung. Keringat dingin kembali meluncur cepat di pelipis sang gadis. Lagi-lagi degup jantungnya tak terkontrol dengan raut wajah yang kembali memerah. Seiring dengan itu, sosok pemuda beperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh atletisnya mulai naik ke atas panggung. Tak heran jika sorak sorai mulai meramaikan kembali suasana di dalam Aula. Tepuk tangan meriah juga kembali terdengar keras saat pemuda tampan itu berjalan menghampiri Lucy, Levy, dan juga Mira.

"Gray? Kenapa dia di sini?" Levy mengkerutkan dahinya saat bertemu pandang dengan Gray.

"Sesuai permintaan _Master_, yang akan memilih salah satu diantara kalian adalah Gray," jelas Mira kemudian.

"Di-dia?" tanya Lucy tergagap setengah terkejut. "Ke-kenapa dia?"

"Karena Gray akan menari berpasangan bersama dengan salah satu dari kalian. _Master_ berpikir jika ada baiknya Gray yang memilih sendiri gadis untuk berdansa dengannya nanti."

"APAAAAAAA?"

Teriakan Lucy langsung membahana hingga sudut ruangan. Semua orang langsung terdiam ketika teriakan nyaring itu terdengar. Saat itu juga, rasa canggung menguar begitu pekat dari dalam diri Lucy. Keterkejutannya nampak terlihat jelas dari paras cantiknya. Di sisi lain, Levy dan Mira yang juga terkejut akibat teriakan Lucy hanya menatap heran ke arah gadis tadi. Begitupun dengan Gray. Pemuda itu menggulirkan matanya tepat ke arah Lucy, jelas saja hal itu membuat Lucy semakin salah tingkah.

"Lu-_chan_! Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Levy yang baru saja menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sempat menjadi tameng dari teriakan tadi.

"Sepertinya Lucy begitu senang ya mendengar hal ini," timpal Mira disertai senyuman.

"Aku juga senang, tapi aku tidak seperti itu," jawab Levy sedikit ketus.

Lucy masih saja terdiam. Gadis itu tak bergeming sedikitpun setelah mendengar hal yang begitu mengejutkan baginya. Bahkan Lucy tidak merespon beberapa perkataan atau celotehan teman-temannya. Ia begitu sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya saat ini. Terlebih lagi, ia sibuk untuk menyingkirkan rasa canggung yang kini menguasai tubuhnya. Sementara itu, Levy hanya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut akibat melihat tingkah Lucy. Sedangkan Mira kembali menghadap penonton dan kembali berbicara.

_Ini gawat. Aku tidak akan berdansa dengannya 'kan? Maksudku, aku tidak akan terpilih menjadi seseorang yang akan berdansa dengan Gray 'kan?_ Batin Lucy.

"Ok, tolong dengarkan! Bagi yang belum mengetahui secara jelas, dalam Kategori Dansa Berpasangan tidak akan dipilih sendiri oleh _Master_ atau pun Erza," ucap Mira menjelaskan kepada penonton yang sedari tadi merasa bingung. "Pemilihannya akan dilakukan sendiri oleh Gray yang telah ditugaskan oleh _Master._ Dan, untuk menghemat waktu, silahkan Gray untuk segera memilih yang terbaik dari kedua gadis ini."

Mira sedikit berjalan mundur dan mempersilahkan Gray untuk ke depan. Pemuda itu langsung mengerti dan segera berjalan ke depan—diikuti Levy yang mencoba menarik Lucy agar gadis itu juga mengikutinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ketiganya sudah berdiri di depan para penonton yang sepertinya sudah menunggu keputusan akhir.

Detik demi detik Levy terus mencoba menyadarkan Lucy yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa suara. Gadis itu sedikit mengguncang tubuh Lucy, lalu sedikit mencubit lengannya atau menyenggol pinggang Lucy, namun Levy belum juga berhasil. Melihat usaha Levy yang gagal beberapa kali, Gray hanya tersenyum sinis. Pemuda itu mulai mendekat ke arah Lucy. Ketika jarak mereka berdua sudah begitu dekat, sepintas Gray menatap paras cantik gadis tersebut dan ia kembali tersenyum, kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya hingga menimbulkan suara khas yang cukup mengejutkan.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat Lucy terperanjat. Tubuhnya bergetar seketika dan ia mulai tersadar. Sepintas ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang yang tak jelas dari kedua matanya. Tak lama setelah itu, Lucy dapat melihat dengan sempurna. Dan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah dengan ekspresi datar milik Gray Fullbuster.

"Sepertinya aku sudah memutuskan," ucap Gray yang masih menatap Lucy.

Perlahan wajah gadis itu kembali memerah. Nafasnya kian memburu disertai dentuman-dentuman menggoda di dalam hati. _Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku tidak menyukai dia!_ Teriak Lucy dalam hati. Gadis itu masih saja fokus untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung antara dirinya dan Gray. Bahkan Lucy tidak menyadari keputusan akhir yang telah Gray tentukan beberapa detik lalu.

"Benarkah? Jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk berdansa denganmu nanti, Gray?" tanya Mira sumringah.

"Aku ... memilih dia," jari telunjuknya terangkat dan mengarah tepat ke arah gadis di hadapannya.

"AKUUUUU?" Lucy kembali terkejut seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Wah, selamat ya, Lu-_chan_!" tiba-tiba saja Levy lantas menjabat sebelah tangan Lucy dengan senang. "Aku sudah mengira, kau pasti yang akan terpilih. Selamat ya!"

"Ta-tapi ... Le-Levy-_chan_, aku tidak—"

"Baiklah, keputusan akhir telah dibuat!" Mira segera memotong perkataan Lucy. "Saya persembahkan! Ini dia pasangan yang akan berdansa dalam parade nanti, Gray Fullbuster dan Lucy Hearthfillia!"

Lucy yang masih merasa terkejut sekaligus bingung lekas ditarik Gray untuk menghadap penonton. Seketika suasana ramai kembali datang. Teriakan dan tepuk tangan semakin meriah—lebih meriah dari sebelumnya.

_Ini buruk! Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

_Ini hanya awal. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku padamu dan menceritakan segalanya, tunggu sebentar lagi, Lucy,_ batin Gray.

**TBC**

**Untuk chap 2, silahkan kunjungi dan lihat di list Story Author "Day-chan Dragneel".**

**Yosh! Ditunggu review-nya (^^)d**


End file.
